Your Guide To The Unofficial Potter Weasley Clan
by Rani Jashalithie
Summary: Hi, its Al again. You accepted the family, but what about the unofficial extended family/ friends? Let me introduce you...  Sequel to Your Official Guide To The Potter Weasley Clan.


**A/N: I was so inspired with all the kind words from ****Your Guide To The Potter Weasley Clan****, I decided to write a sequel. You don't have to read the first one in order to read this one, but you can, just so you know where this is coming from.**

**Happy Reading!**

Your Guide to The Unofficial Potter-Weasley Clan

Hey. Al here. So you made it into the family? Great! Now lets meet the unofficial family, those who have no blood relation to us, but still come over to the Burrow every Sunday. That, my friends, is the highest honor, because that means you have been truly Weaslified by Grandma Molly herself.

Okay, enough chatter, let's get on with business!

First off, Aunt Luna. Huge blue-gray eyes, long white-blond hair. She's a very famous Wizarding naturalist, and she's written loads of books about Blibbering Humdingers, and Nargles, and loads of other interesting animals. James says I'm an airhead for believing "all that rubbish she's obviously made up", but he is a a prat, after all. Oh, Aunt Luna's also Lily's godmother.

Uncle Rolf is pretty cool. He's pretty much the most down-to-earth person I know. He's got green eyes and brown hair, and he's also a naturalist. In fact, he and Aunt Luna met on some South American exploration trip, in the middle of the Amazon. Go Figure. He's Lily's godfather, and can draw really well, he illustrates Aunt Luna's books. And he always brings us loads of presents from wherever he goes.

Then there's Lorcan. Or Lysander, we really can't tell them apart. But we know there's two of them. They're pretty much the same person, they both like to draw, just like their dad, and play amazing Quidditch. They are both chasers, though they can play beater pretty well, too. They're really quiet, sometimes we don't even know they're there. But they're a real laugh, once you get to know them.

Uncle Neville happens to be my godfather. He is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts and the Head of Gryffindor House. He's the kindest person I know, and he is always really nice to everyone. He's married to Hannah, who owns the Leaky Cauldron, and he has two daughters, Alice, who's in my year, and Caitlin, who's in Lily's year.

Aunt Hannah has brown eyes and blond hair, and she is the warmest person I know (except for Grandma, of course.) The Leaky Cauldron is where everyone meets for Sunday Brunch, and its always free for us, and the rest of the family. Plus she always lets us Floo in whenever we want (even if we're at school, Uncle Neville always lets us use his fireplace). And of course, she's my godmother.

Caitlin is my sister's best friend, besides Hugo, and they are possibly as non-Weasely as you can get. All three of them are exceptionally quiet, and well-behaved, which, frankly, is a disgrace to Weasley-kind. Anyway, she has blond hair and brown eyes, just like her mother, but looks like her dad. She is deathly afraid of brooms and anything else that rises more than 2 metres off the ground.

Alice has long, shiny black hair, and these huge blue eyes. They light up every time she smiles, and she has long lashes, and pink cheeks...James keeps making kissy noises every time I talk to her. She's Rose's best girl-friend...well, I think she is, anyway. Alice is really fun to be around with, and she's not scared of anything. I don't think so, anyway. She is the one who snuck us into Greenhouse 3 when her dad _specifically_ told her to stay away from there in first year. And it's because of her I have this long scar on my left arm (I _told_ her to stay away from the Venamous Tentacula, I really did, and I thought there was only one, and there were two, so when the first one startled her, she jumped back into me, and we both landed in the second one, and...yeah, we didn't leave the infirmary for about two weeks). But yeah, I like her a lot.

Then there's Scorpius Malfoy. I don't even know why I'm including him here, besides the fact that Rose likes him, and invited him to the Burrow for Christmas. Uncle Ron had an aneurysm that day, I swear, that table still has dents in it where he banged his fists. Classic Uncle Ron. It took Mum, Dad, Grandma, Aunt Hermione, and Grandpa to calm him down and not blast Scorpius into a huge puddle of Malfoy goo right there in the dining room. Scorpius really likes Rose, I don't care for him much either way. He's not a menace, but he's not my best mate either, so I'm fine. He's an alright bloke, I suppose. And he gets a Weasley sweater every year. Maybe Grandma's going loony...

I think that's it. I'm pretty sure these are all the important people you need to know.

Now you're _really_ one of the clan! Still want to stay? Yes? Are you going loony, too? Run while you have the chance! These people are made up of generations of Quidditch players! They'll catch up to you quickly enough!

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Until next time,**

_**RJ.**_


End file.
